DRAGNOK'S WRATH:FLED
by kjay1
Summary: Captain Chavez and Chante are kiddnapped by bladed monsters can they escape? Part one of three


FLED 

**_NOTE: Short and sweet. This fanfic is about "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney and are not mine in any way, ect, ect, ect..._**

_Previously on Gargoyles..._   
"All the witnessess claim that some 'monster' did the attacks."   
Captain Chavez   
"Chante no, you can't beat that thing!"   
Elisa   
"This isn't over!"   
Chante   
-From the Predator (part 2) 

"...that _woman_ Chante Hall has caused us some problems."   
Dragnok   
-From the Neo-Pack 

"We haven't been defeated yet. We'll just go on to the next plan."   
Dragnok   
-From the Cure 

"Chante was acting like she encountered that thing before."   
Matt   
-From Buried Alive 

"Did we lose them?" Chavez said looking around. 

"We did for now." Chante said, looking over some bushes. "But we got to keep going. It's getting dark, and we got to find ower way back to the city...or at least to civilization." 

Chante and Captain Chavez were walking through the forest, with the setting sun.

Then a sudden rustling of bushes. 

SWOOSH! 

"AHHHHH!" 

A Elbow bladed arm came swooshing down, missing Chavez head by inches. 

"Captain!!" Chante yelled, turning around. 

One by one, four 8 feet tall monsters bounded over the bushes, trying to surround Chante and Captain Chavez. 

The monsters were 8 feet tall. Their skin was thick and reptile like. Two of them had dark brown skin. The other two were a sandy brown. They had two bent-back legs, had feet like raptors, with an upraised claw ten inches long. There were black horn blades coming out of their elbows, back, and tail. They all had long fangs, long black claws, long black hair and red glowing eyes. 

One of them pointed to Chante and the Captain and said: 

_"Diskar fantu Dragnok ashi, ashi"_

"What did he say?" Chavez asked. 

"He said, 'Capture those two and bring them back to Dragnok." Chante said, getting into a fighting stance. 

Chavez took out her gun and started shooting. 

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

The bullets just bounced off the monsters. And they just laughed. 

"Laugh at this!" Chante said, as she leapt at one of the monsters, and threw him into the others. 

"Come on Captain, let's go!" Chante said, running. 

"No need to tell me twice!" Chavez said following behind. 

One of the monsters got up, and took out a black gun like weapon, and started firing. A blue electrical fire came out, hitting a tree, missing Chante by inches. Chante and the Captain ran for their lives. 

**CHANTE**

_Wait a minute._ You must be wondering._ What is going on here?_ You must be thinking._ What is Chante and the Captain doing in the middle of a forest running from alien monsters from hell?_

Good question. 

It happened two nights ago. I was almost finished doing my night shift with Matt, my partner. 

"Only an hour to go." I said looking at my watch. "And good grief too. This place is totally dead tonight." 

"That's the life of a cop sometimes." Matt said leaning back in his chair. 

Then the Captain came in. 

"Detectives." She said walking up to us. 

She had that tone in her voice. I goaned. I knew what she'll say next. 

"I have a case for you two." The Captain said as she threw a thick report on my desk. I stared at it. 

"Why do you do this right before our shift ends?" I asked. 

"It's about monsters." She said. 

"Monsters. Great." 

"It's might be that thing you ran into months ago." 

Matt and I both sat up suddenly. 

"What?!" Matt said. 

"There been four sightings by different people. There might be four of these things." The Captain added. 

"Well we'll get right on it...tomorrow night." I said, pointing to the thick file folder. "Two tired cops aren't going to get anything solved." 

The Captain shrugged and lefted. 

"We should tell the Gargoyles and Elisa about this." Matt said, after the Captain left. "Goliath fought one of them when we had our first case together." 

Just a week ago, Elisa showed me her friends the Gargoyles, who are these noble creatures with wings that vowed to protect this city. 

That same city that vowed to destory them. 

And Matt and I are on the Gargoyles Task Force, the police unit made by that same city to capture them. 

Or worse. 

Sometimes the Irony Gods are so strange. 

"Yeah." I said. "But we have to wait til tonight though. There is no way we'll make it through mid-town traffic before sunraise." 

You see, the Gargoyles turn to stone at sunraise and then break out of their stone skin at night. 

"I'll tell Elisa what I know." I said getting up. 

**

****

**

"So you think that creature is back?" Goliath said when Elisa, Matt, and I went to Erie building later that evening. 

"Yeah." Matt said. "The Captain told us." 

"What is this creature anyway?" The red-brick Gargoyle named Brooklyn asked. "Goliath told us he had a hard time beating that thing." 

"Yes." Goliath said nodding. "It was as strong as four Gargoyles. Thanks to Elisa, we defeated him." Goliath looked at Elisa. Elisa blushed. 

"Hey I helped too!" Matt protested. 

"Matt, how you helped?" Elisa said. "You was trapped in the freezer!" 

"Yeah Matt." I said. "We were busy trying to save _you_." 

"What you didn't do much. You was knocked out on the floor." 

"Anyway!" Elisa said, trying to bring us back to the subject. "The question is what is this 'creature', who made it, and how can we stop it?" 

"Maybe Sevarius created it." Broadway said. 

"Not likily." Elisa said. "Not even Sevarius could create bulletproof monsters." 

"I think that Dragnok guy did it." Brooklyn said. 

I was surpised when I heard that name. But I didn't show it. I know all about that sick creature, and about those 'monsters' too. 

"Why?" Elisa asked. 

"Remember what he did to the Pack? Remember what he did to Wolf?" 

"Yeah I remember." Elisa said. "I shot him and the bullets bounced off. The same thing happened with that monster we fought." 

"Why is he after us?" The female Gargoyle named Angela asked. "We done him no wrong." 

"Maybe you guys did something to him but you didn't know it." I said. 

I should of told them what I knew then and there. That I knew Dragnok, and I also knew about all the hurt he caused. But I didn't. If I would of told them I knew Dragnok, that would lead to questions. And I knew that I wasn't prepared to answer some of those questions. Matt almosted paided with his life because of me not telling the truth. But I still didn't say anything. Instead I just stood there. 

"We'll have patrols around the areas that were attacked by these 'creatures'." Goliath said. "If you see them, do not attack them, come back to the castle." 

Then the Gargoyles left jumping off the battlements, and gliding off into the night. 

**

****

**

After we had that meeting, Matt and I went back to do the old "Protect and serve" We didn't run into any "monsters" though. We broke up a Quarrymen ralley but that's about it. 

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, looking at me. "You didn't say one word all night." 

"Oh nothing." I said focusing on my driving. "I guess I'm just tired." 

"Then let me drive." Matt said. 

"In your dreams Mister." I said. "Nobody touches _my_ Jeep." 

"Why nobody let me drive?" Matt said. "Elisa never lets me drive... you never let me drive..." 

I paid no mind to Matt's babbling. I was too busy drowning myself in my own thoughts. 

"Chante LOOK OUT!!" Matt yelled. 

I quickly made a sharp turn as I narrowly avoided ramming into a truck. 

Some quick advice. Don't think and drive at the same time. 

Matt stared at me. "Chante are you _sure_ you okay??!!" He yelled. 

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said pulling up in front of the precinct. 

Matt totally didn't buy my arguement. "If there is something wrong you can always--" 

"I don't need you're advice!" I yelled as I got out of my Jeep and slammed the door. Then I stormed into the precinct. I'm not too fond of "Talking it out". 

_At the end of Chante's shift..._

After my shift ended, I went straight to a 7-Eleven that was near where I live. I didn't even think about driving Matt home. I didn't care. Elisa would give Matt a ride anyway. 

So anyhow, I went in the store buying soda, a one pound bag of Twizzers, some Ding-Dongs, cookies, and some cheese doddles. I was going to drown my frstrations in some high calorie snacks. 

As I was walking down the street with my stuff, that's when I ran into the Captain. 

"Oh hello Captain." 

"Hello Detective." The Captain said. "What are you doing in this part of the woods?" 

I was about to make some witty comment about feeding my face, when suddenly, a limo, and a black van pulled up infront of the 7-Eleven. 

I suddenly had a bad feeling about that limo, and the van. 

My feelings were confirmed when three brown clawed footed, horn-bladed, slashing beasts came bounding out of the van. 

I had a good feeling that those were the "monsters" the Captain was telling us about earlier. 

The Captain just stood there with her mouth hanging open. 

I wanted to do something, but I couldn't do anything. Not with the Captain standing right there. 

As I was standing there thinking about what to do, one of the "monsters" saw me, and pointed. 

"Oh no." I said. "Captain, let's bail!" 

I grabbed her arm and we started running. Then a familar voice yelled, "Get her you fools! Don't let her get away, or it's back to the home world with the four of you!" 

The "Monsters" ran after us, and started to fire their Electro-guns. 

FRRSZZAP! FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZAPP! 

The first blast missed. But not the second. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHRR!" I bellowed in pain. I think the Captain was hit too, but I wasn't sure, because everything went black. 

**

****

**

I woke up. Everything was fuzzy. I looked up and saw the Captain. 

"Are you allright?" She asked. 

"Yeah I think so." I said getting up. "Where are we?" 

"In a cage of some kind." The Captain said. "I don't know where though." 

I looked at the bars of our cage. "And we're not going to be in here any longer than we should either." I said running towards the bars. 

"No don--" The Captain said, trying to stop me. 

Too late. 

"AHHHHHHHARR!!" I yelled, as electricrity from the bars went through me. 

"I tried to warn you." The Captain said. 

"Uh, thanks." I said drly, stepping back from the bars. 

Then a door appeared in a wall outside our cage. The door opened. 

"Finally, I got you!" Said a voice I knew all too well. 

A man, wearing a black suit came in the room. 

"Dragnok!" I shouted in rage. "What do you hope to gain by robbing food stores!" 

"It costs me alot of money feeding myself and my troops. You humans and you're blasted money." 

"The great Warlord is reduced to stealing food huh?!" I sneered. "What do you _really_ want with this planet anyway? Earth has nothing to offer you!" 

Through out this whole conversation, the Captain had a dumb look on her face like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"No not really." Dragnok said. "We want to take over what you humans call Alpha Centauri. It's too far to make a direct attack from the home world. That's why we want to take over earth. Earth is the crossroad to Alpha Centauri." 

"I won't let you get away with it!" I boomed almost grabbing the bars again. 

"Oh really?" Dragnok mocked. "I waited fifty-eight years for this moment. You don't know what the price is for catching you. I'll get promoted!" 

"Fifty-eight years?! What is he talking about Detective?" The Captain demanded. 

"Oh you didn't tell her?" Dragnok sneered. "Tell your Captain why we are the master's of the universe to pass the time, because you surely not going anywhere for a long time!" Dragnok laughed as he left the room. 

After Dragnok left, I sighed. 

"I demand to know what's going on!" The Captain said with her hands on her hips. 

Well she had the right to know. She got dragged into this after all. 

"It's a long story." I said. "There is a war going on between two alien spieces called the Tazis and the Sarfnars. Those big monsters? Those are the Tazis. The Sarfnars look something like the Tazis but without the snake-like heads and the elbow blades." 

"Ookay..." The Captain said looking at me. 

"Dragnok is a Tazi in his human form. In his Tazi form he is pink with black claws and arm blades." I said talking on. "He was who Matt and I ran into months ago." 

"So what do you have to do in all of this?" The Captain asked. 

"Fifty-eight years ago, I was swooped off this planet by these large headed, big eyed, pale looking aliens that people talk about nowdays." 

"You're kidding me." The Captain said. "You mean those aliens that people talk about in those Tabloids are _real_?" 

"Yep." I said. "But they are not those short, cute, weak-looking things they show on t.v. They got the face part right, but thats about it. But to make a long story short, after a while I was rescued from them, by some Sarfnars and ended up getting dragged into this Tazi war thing. I ended up getting mutated with Sarfnar DNA, which made me super strong. After fifty-eight years of fighting Dragnok, I thought I'll never see earth again. But then I get sent back home by a very powerful being called the time wanderer." 

"You are fifty-eight years old??" The Captain said surpised. "But you don't loo-" 

"I know, I know." I said cuttting her off. "I don't look like I'm fifty. That is another long story." 

"That's why you seemed so mature." The Captain said. "But why you didn't tell me this in the first place?" 

"Oh, and you would of believed me?" I said sarcastically. "If I would of put what I knew in my report, you would of had made dragged to the nearest hospital in a straight jacket in a room with padded walls." 

The Captain shrugged. I did have a point there. 

"The most important thing now is, how do we get out of here?" I said. "I don't want to stick around to see what Dragnok has in store for me." 

Then I looked at the electric bars. Then I had an idea. 

"Captain, give me your earrings." I said. 

"What are you going to do?" The Captain asked, taking off her earrings and then giving them to me. 

"I'm gonna bust us out of here." I said. 

I placed the earings next to one of the metal bars. All the bars lit up, and shorted out. Then I touched the bars. No shock. 

"Good trick." The Captain said. 

Then I bent the bars apart. I stepped out. The Captain just stood there looking at me shocked. 

"Are you coming?" I said. 

"Uh, yeah, sure." The Captain said, snapping out of her shocked gaze. 

**

****

**

It wasn't long before they found out that we escaped. 

SCREET! SCREET! SCREET! 

That would be the alarm. 

FRRSZAPP! FRRSZZAPP! 

And that would be the Tazi guards shooting at us with their electro-guns. 

"Into the forest! Hurry!" I said running in the forest with the Captain. 

After awhile the sound of the alarms and the gun-fire became fainter. I could of ran on for miles, but the Captain was out of breath. 

I stopped to let the Captain regain her wind. Which brings us to where we left off. 

"Did we lose them?" The Captain said at last, looking around. 

"We did for now." I said looking over some bushes. It's going to be a long way back to manhattan that's for sure. 

"We got to keep going. It's getting dark, and we got to find our way back to the city...or at least to civilization." I said walking on. 

We walked on for a while. Then... 

A sudden rustling of bushes. The next thing I know, I hear the high pitched scream from the Captain. I turn around to see a bladed elbow swooping down over the Captain's head, missing it by inches. 

"Captain!" I yelled out. 

Then one by one, 4 Tazis come out of the bushes, trying to surround us. One of the Tazis told the others to catch us in his alien tongue. I kindly translated it for the Captain thanks to a language chip implanted in my head. The Captain then took out her gun, like it was going to do her any good. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

The bullets bounced off the four Tazis, and they just laughed. 

I'll show them what's funny. 

"Laugh at this!" I yelled leaping at one of the Tazis. I picked him up and threw him into the other three. 

"Come on Captain, let's go!" I yelled running. 

"No need to tell me twice!" She responded, running behind me. 

One of the Tazis got up and shot at us with his electro-gun. He missed. 

And the Captain and I kepted running, with four Tazis bounding behind us. 

We were running through the forest like mad. The Captain losted her shoe at one point. But I don't think she cared 

"AH! My ankle!" The Captain yelled in pain. 

Oh boy. 

I turned back around. 

"Forget about me, keep going!!!" She yelled, trying to get up. 

Who said I had to listen? 

I ran back and swooped the Captain up, and ran. 

Thank goodness for Sarfnar DNA. They are super strong creatures. I would tell you more about them, but that's another story. 

"Look out!!" The Captain yelled, pointing ahead. 

I stopped running. I looked down. 

I ran to the edge of a cliff. Great. I just sentence us to death. 

It didn't take long before the Tazis caught up with us. I looked down over the cliff. A river. I turned around and looked back. Tazis. 

The leader Tazi looked at me very smuggly. 

_"Gabfh Nar ark shi"_ He said. 

Which meant, "There is no way out. Surrender." 

That's when the Captain looked at me. "What are you going to do?" She asked. 

I looked over the cliff. Then I looked at the four Tazis standing there. 

I sighed. "Captain, I'm sorry." There is only one thing left to do." 

_To be continued..._

* * *


End file.
